Being the Oldest
by Akuma Zakura
Summary: The structure of this story is a multi-chapter "journal" of Coco being the oldest brother, or object of affection from his younger brothers, and that there is no determined timeline for this story. I will mention at the start for how old the characters will be. Collection of one-shots. Suggestions and requests are welcomed. Warnings include some yaoi in some chapters.
1. Rainbow Apple Juice

**Being the Oldest**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**I do not own **_**Toriko**_** or any of these characters. Some of these characters may or may not be in character. May also be a little AU.**_

**Warnings: hints of yaoi, A/O dynamics come into play in later chapters, fluffiness, I ship Starjun X Coco, and Everyone else X Coco. (Coco is an Uke, I don't care what others say).**

**The structure of this story is a multi-chapter "journal" of Coco being the oldest brother, or object of affection from his younger brothers, and that there is no determined timeline for this story. I will mention at the start for how old the characters will be. Collection of one-shots.**

**I will also take suggestions for cuteness and fluffy chapters the readers would like to see in the future. I will try to update as much as possible. I will also include OC's that I have created, and will mention them before starting the chapter if they are included. Some will be children of the Four Heavenly Kings at a future date.**

**I admit, this story is heavily influenced by a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's FanFiction called Juice Box Chaos by AnimeKiwi369. I highly suggest reading it.**

**~Akuma Zakura**

* * *

**Being the Oldest**

**Rainbow Apple Juice**

_(Coco is 11, Zebra and Toriko are 9, Sunny is 8 and Rin is 4)_

* * *

Coco scowled at the sky when the glass doors open to reveal the bright sun hiding behind the clouds. He instantly got a migraine, but he just closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Ichiryu walked up behind him and patted his back. Coco looked up to his father and gave the older man a small smile before it returned to a frown.

"Now, I'll be gone until lunch Coco, I need you to watch your younger siblings so they don't tear down the house while I'm gone. I need you to finish your chores, practice the piano, clean the kitchen, and water the garden."

Coco only nodded, walking with him to the end of the driveway. "And what do I do if there is a tantrum?"

"Leave it be and let it pass. Unless they decide it has to be two against one. Use your voice, they seem to calm down to it."

"Alright Ichiryu-sama."

"Call me daddy like the others! No need to be so stubborn."

* * *

Inside the large building, sitting on the counter was a box of Rainbow Apple Juice, and two similar aged children looking up at it in need. Zebra and Toriko looked at each other and the bickering began.

"It's mine Zebra, I saw it first!" Toriko snarled.

"I'm older than you, and bigger! I need more food than you do!" The taller than average boy yelled.

"What you need to do is go on a diet!"

"We both know we won't live one! Don't get cocky punk!"

"What are you two arguing about this time?" A third voice joined in. The two nine year olds looked to see their eight year old brother Sunny at the kitchen entrance. He was rubbing his eyes like he had just woken up. With how loud Toriko and Zebra were, he probably did.

"The last Rainbow Apple Juice! And I saw it first!"

"I said don't get cocky! I'll be taking it!"

"Will you two beasts go outside and handle this. Rin and I are trying to catch up on our beautyrest." Sunny flicked his multicolor hair behind his shoulder. With a quick glance he saw the pretty box of the Rainbow Apple Juice that the two were fighting over. Suddenly thirsty, and smittened by the beauty of the box he smiled as the two bigger boys glared at each other and agreed.

If they broke another vase, or gods forbid a pot, they would get into some serious trouble.

As they rushed past him to get outside, Sunny walked with a skip in his step over to the box and stuck the plastic straw through to get to the sweet nectar.

He took one sip and moaned in content, his eyes glittering. The sweet, refreshing taste sent shivers down his spine. It took ten long drinks for the entire box to be empty.

Sunny placed the box on the counter and opened the fridge. He was wide awake now, so breakfast was definitely in order. Thousand Egg-yolk Omelets? No, the old man wouldn't allow him near a stove again until the last one he used was fixed. Mystic White Bananas? He already drank some fruit juice. That wouldn't do. Last night leftovers? Ew!

Sunny grimaced at the fridge and sighed dramatically. He'll have to go and wake up Coco to make them something. Wait, what time was it? 7:45. Coco was probably in the library by now.

With his mind made up, Sunny turned on his heel for the grueling mission of navigating through piles of books to find the oldest boy. The dusty area of the library made him sneeze so much that it was beastly.

That was his mission. Until he ran into Zebra's chest and yelped.

"YE-OW, Zebra you beast, watch where you're going!"

Zebra glared at him, than to where the Rainbow Apple Juice was. "Where's the juice box?"

Sunny blinked. "Juice box? What juice box?"

Zebra growled. "Moron! The Rainbow Apple Juice! Where's it at?"

"What's wrong Zebra?" Toriko asked, walking into the kitchen with a hand over his head. He looked at the empty counter where the object of previous attention was missing. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE RAINBOW APPLE JUICE!"

Sunny was starting to sweat. And it was disgusting. Now a bath was in that order. "Eh, don't know, don't care."

"LIAR!" Zebra growled, pacing the kitchen, looking for the missing item.

Sunny sidestepped to the entrance, and bolted for the open door leading outside before the two bigger boys found the empty box and put the clues together.

* * *

Coco on the other hand was walking back to the house when he noticed a crushed box on the stairs. He rolled his eyes, assuming it was one of his younger brothers being careless about where the trash cans were. He had to go through the house and take out the trash anyway. He bent down and picked up the empty carton. When walking into the door of the house he nonchalantly threw the carton over his shoulder which landed in the trash can right next to the door. This was going to cut into his library time already. He could already see it.

* * *

When Toriko and Zebra noticed that the multicolor haired pest was missing, they also found the empty Rainbow Apple Juice box, and thus ran outside to catch the snake, crushing the box on the way to him outside on the stairs leading to the house and completely missing the fact that Coco was walking up the driveway back into the house shielding his powerful eyes against the sun.

Toriko and Zebra were running side by side. Zebra hearing Sunny's rapid heartbeat and Toriko smelling him out by his mango-strawberry shampoo. They found their multicolor haired brother in some bushes and made to grab him until they got caught by the thorns of the sugar mulberry bushes.

Sunny, who felt their approach and laid his feelers as tripwires made the two older boys trip into the neighboring bushes as he made his escape flawlessly avoiding the sharp thorns.

He ran through the back door, narrowly missing Coco who was dragging the full trash bag from the kitchen through the same door.

Said boy nearly got trampled by all three younger brothers as they ran passed him. He sighed and figured they were playing tag. Sunny wasn't screaming or anything. As he moved the last trash bag to the front of the house he saw his younger brothers run through the front door and around the house in a circle. That looked like tag. Oh well, next on the list was practicing the piano.

* * *

Toriko managed to wipeout into a thorn bush. As Zebra and he chased Sunny the younger of the three managed to evade capture by taking a sharp right. A sharp right that left the two older boys scrambling to copy, and failing. Zebra bumped into Toriko and sent him flying into a thorn bush just three feet from them. Ignoring the scratches, Toriko got back on his feet and continued the pursuit.

Sunny managed to avoid capture yet again when Zebra reached for his long hair, which he used to grab a low hanging branch to lift him up into a tree. Zebra couldn't stop in time and slammed right into the merciless white bark of the plant that gave Sunny his escape.

Sunny ducked into an open window on the top floor, but not quick enough for his escape to go completely unnoticed.

* * *

Coco sat at the ebony black grand piano in the... living room? Makeshift ballroom? Regardless he played at the keys, churning the notes on the sheet in front of him into music. Well, he already had the piece memorized. The benefits of having photographic memory is both a blessing and a curse. It was silent, nothing but the sound of music and keys being hit.

Above him on the banister running down from the top floor was a frantic Sunny looking left and right. He had to swiftly avoid hitting Rin walking down the stairs while he took leaps to the lower floor.

The frantic steps took Coco out of his melodic trance and raised an eyebrow at the younger boy who managed to trip the last few steps down and injure his ankle, but kept running.

This game of tag was getting out of hand.

"Brudah, can I have some ceweal?" Rin asked, tugging at the green straps around his wrists.

Coco looked away from Sunny, who promptly hit his head against the doorway when he looked back to see if Toriko and Zebra were sliding down the staircase.

"Yes, what kind do you want?" Coco will deal with Sunny later.

* * *

Zebra and Toriko ran to the front of the house and laid in wait for the multi-haired boy, perching themselves on top of the railing like hawks eyeing a rabbit.

Sunny burst through the door and managed to trip on the last step, and immediately had to turn around when the two bigger boys lunged at him.

* * *

Coco washed the dishes that were waiting for him while he watched Rin crunch at White Apple O's, content with the sweet taste of the cereal.

His powerful eyes picked up the dust on the counters and the fingerprints on the fridge. Cleaning the kitchen was next on his list of things. Someone had to do it.

* * *

Zebra twisted his ankle. _Hard_.

When rounding a corner he managed to shift his weight the wrong way, and as Toriko sped past him he felt the ground and a stinging pain in his left leg, but kept to the chase. Limping more than running, but he was still in this!

Sunny felt his lungs burning, but continued to run. He fleetingly wondered how long they could run after him.

* * *

Coco watched the water flow from the hose, shielding his eyes from the sun above him. He had gotten the kitchen clean without a mishap, so watering the garden was the next priority. The faster he did this the more time he could read in the library alone. The sunlight flowed past his fingers and he shut them in response. No. Sunglasses were in order. He felt around for the knob for the hose, and upon finding it he twist it to stall the water from flowing.

* * *

Sunny once again ran around the corner of the house, with the two larger boys behind him. In his path, which went unnoticed, was the full water bucket. He tripped over it, and felt the ground below him. Toriko came to a halt, but Zebra couldn't stop in time and managed to crash into the blue-haired boy who came into contact with the water bucket, causing it to spill all over him and Sunny.

Sunny growled. A bath was in maximum order! He tried to stand, trying to ignore the feel of the mud and dirt on his hands and outfit. Narrowly did he miss Zebra's hands when the younger boy found his footing again. Zebra lost his balance and his knee hit the mud.

* * *

Coco walked back outside and appreciated the dark sunglasses covering his eyes. They didn't cover them entirely, but it would get the job done. He found the water bucket kicked over and the ground around it was soaked. Coco tsked in annoyance and went about to fill it up again. Honestly his brothers' game of tag was getting out of hand.

* * *

Sunny was inside the house, panting heavily. The two larger boys had him cornered in the living room with no way to escape. It was do or die!

"Nowhere to run juice theft! It's payback time!" Toriko declared, getting into a stance to pounce his younger brother. Zebra doing the same.

"Stick a fork in me!" Sunny released all his feelers around himself to catch both of them.

Before any of the three could make any sort of move a deep voice carried itself through the living room, "What's going on here?"

Zebra, Toriko, and Sunny all paused and looked sheepishly at their father. Ichiryu had his arms filled with plastic bags, and his hands were on his hips. He didn't look upset, in fact he looked amused.

"HE stole the last Juice box!" Zebra pointed at Sunny.

"THEY chased me around the house! Look how dirty I am!"

"What's going on in here?" A soothing voice echoed, with Coco poking his head from around the corner. The first thing his powerful eyes saw was the mess his younger brothers were in. Then it was the living room. Mud tracks lined the couch where steps were taken and the carpet was just as, if not more, dirty. "Was there a fight?"

The facial reactions of his brothers were all he needed to know that, yes, there was a fight.

"Coco can you start cleaning the living room and put these bags away, these three need to get cleaned up." Ichiryu placed the bags on the ground, pointing towards the stairs. The three younger boys grumbled and stalked upstairs, one after the other.

"_Hai_." Coco went to their closet to find the needed cleaning supplies.

* * *

Ichiryu smiled at his three youngest while fixing up their injuries after their bath. Sure a couple of strifes happened here and there in the tub but it didn't escalate too much.

"The three of you are grounded for wrecking the house all day tomorrow. Other than that get ready for dinner. We're having Marbled Pork tonight!"

Toriko and Zebra forgot the day's events immediately upon hearing the key word _dinner_. Sunny's eyes glittered upon hearing the word marbled.

* * *

Ichiryu walked down the stairs, preparing for the mess he was to encounter. But to his surprise his oldest was just placing the items he used to clean the floor back into the closet.

"I'm almost done father. I left the items I couldn't put away on the counter."

Ichiryu was taken aback. His oldest called him father. _Coco_ called him _father_!

YES! That was a big step.

"Thank you my boy! At least I can count on you to behave." He walked over to the fridge and opened a package. He walked back into the living room and handed Coco a Rainbow Apple Juice box. "Have this as a reward."

Coco reached for it. "Thank you sir."

"What happened to father!?"

* * *

**A/N: I want to apologize if the ending seemed slow and/or rushed. I was trying to get it out as soon as I could.**


	2. Beats and Beets

**Being the Oldest**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**I do not own **_**Toriko**_** or any of these characters. Some of these characters may or may not be in character. May also be a little AU.**_

**Warnings: Hints of yaoi, A/O dynamics come into play in later chapters, fluffiness, I ship Starjun X Coco, and Everyone else X Coco.**

**I will take suggestions for cuteness and fluffy chapters the readers would like to see in the future. I will try to update as much as possible.**

**I will also include OC's that I have created, and will mention them before starting the chapter if they are included. Some will be children of the Four Heavenly Kings at a future date.**

**Also, please keep in mind that I may or may not derive from the characters' canon ages for any future chapters or stories.**

**~Akuma Zakura**

* * *

**Being the Oldest**

**Beats and Beets**

_(Coco is 18 and Zebra is 14)_

* * *

Coco was Ichiryu's heir, therefore his education was among the best the world had to offer. Coco was cursed and blessed with autobiographical memory, was able to study an entire year's worth of culinary skills and Gourmet Biology within a week. If he were to push it, possibly a day. Therefore, Ichiryu found his oldest in the mansion's library, surrounded by books that range from animal anatomy to knife handling. The amount of sleep the prodigy got was troublesome considering it averaged 5 hours, if not less.

But, Coco's position in the mansion during the school years was reliable. He was in one of four places: outside on the mansion's yard, the library, his room, or the kitchen table.

It was nice that onii-chan was nice enough to remain in one of these four places, it took less time for Zebra to find him when the headaches came.

And Zebra was in an insane amount of pain. He had his hands over his ears, pressing down on his temples every now and then, and was in a sour mood. His steps were even wonky as he headed towards the library in a desperate search for Coco.

The large room was full of books that ranged in Coco's fields and even included donated reports from people who worked for their father. Enough so that Coco binded them expertly in an organized manner fit for the child of the IGO's nobility. But Zebra looked in every nook and cranny of the library that Coco usually isolates himself in, and his scowl deepened.

A sudden burst of pain had Zebra nearly bent over. Gritting his teeth he slowly walked out of the library towards Coco's room.

Neither he nor the others liked venturing too close to Coco's room mostly due to the temperature. Coco kept his room at almost 50 degrees Fahrenheit or lower for an unknown reason. Some nights it got so low that Zebra could see his breath in the room. It was also _clean_. Too clean! It was sanitized, dusted, and kept tidy nearly everyday. Even when Coco wasn't in the room; the maids and butlers kept the temperature low and kept the room clean.

It felt to Zebra and the others that Coco's room was a doctor's office, cold and unwelcoming. It didn't help that the room was kept in low light or no light at all. At most a screen from a computer or a candle would be lit.

It took a normal 10-15 minute walk almost 20 before Zebra reached Coco's door, and wishing with all he can muster that onii-chan was inside, he knocked twice. Each knock sent one back into his head.

"Come in Zebra." The cool voice came from the other side. It was quiet, but Zebra heard with clarity his older brother's soft voice. The heavy door didn't make a sound as Zebra turned the handle and walked into Coco's room. Just as he thought, the difference in temperature was staggering to Zebra, and the only source of light came from onii-chan's screen. The door closed behind him.

Coco finished his typing before turning to his little brother. Zebra was going through growing pains which amplified his already sensitive hearing. Coco's hazel eyes were bright, reflecting the light from the screen and gave the illusion the eyes glittered.

Zebra was almost at a loss for words. Coco was composed and regal; never slouching in his chair or having his legs spread out. He looked tired but the the large stacks of paper next to the screen were probably the ones at fault.

"Do you need something Zebra?" Coco's soft voice was low. Zebra knew it was on purpose. Him gripping his head in pain was surely a sign Coco could read 100 metres away.

"The noise… It's, it's killing me!" Zebra managed to grit out. He tried to match Coco's soft voice but only managed to sound pitiful.

Coco stood up from his chair and motioned Zebra to sit on his bed with him. Coco's bed was a king size, with black feather-stuffed pillows and 3 large fluffy blankets that ranged from a dark green at the bottom, a dark purple in the middle, and a black one on top.

Zebra climbed on top of it, and as soon as he was there he noticed Coco's hands in his hair, rubbing little circles into his temple in a light, gentle pace. "Breathe. Focus. The noise outside isn't in here. Just breathe for me." Coco's smooth, soft voice relaxed Zebra's grip on his own head, his teeth unclenched themselves and his shoulders went slack. Noise. The one thing Zebra liked about Coco's room was that it was soundproof. The noise of the whole mansion, from the structure to his younger siblings, to the wait staff and to the meetings, none of it interfered in Coco's room.

Zebra took a deep breath in, only to smell faint traces of cinnamon, ginger, and honey. If he took a guess it was the tea Coco was drinking and it was on his breath while Coco whispered.

Coco took his hands and gently ran them through his mahogany red hair. First both of them, then only one as the second hand went to rub at Zebra's face, pushing his cheek back and retreating to do so again. It was this repetitive care that Coco did that relaxed Zebra from an agitated state.

At first, Zebra only focused on his own breathing. Settling his own rapid heartbeat. He listened to Coco closely. His even breathing, the calm metronomic heartbeat putting Zebra into a sleepy daze. It was enough for Zebra to move closer to Coco and rest his head on his older brother's chest. It was enough to make him sleep. Forgetting the noise. Forgetting the pain.

* * *

The Screaming Beet was one of, if not_ the_ worse, vegetable Zebra has ever encountered!

Capture Level 1 but that increases to CL 5, 10, etc depending on whether or not the Beet's screams were increased during picking and then prepared in the field. Zebra wanted a challenge, and thus he found himself observing Coco in the field collecting the screaming bastard vegetables in order to collect the reward that would be given by the restaurant who requested the beets to the Gourmet Hunter who not only collects the most, but has the highest grade.

And they were _loud_! It was nearly an understatement how loud they could get.

Coco had nearly collected 5 bags full of vegetables, ranging from the low-class CL 5, to the more sought after CL 30's, 40's, even a 50! Coco seemed to aim for the higher levels compared to the amateurs behind Zebra, who were just randomly picking them out of the ground and smashing them with a hammer as a form of "knocking".

Zebra couldn't judge them harshly though. It was his first instinct to the loud noise they produced. So instead onii-chan went further into the field, collecting progressively bigger, better, and _louder_ Screaming Beets for the client.

Zebra took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was beginning to get unsensitized to the screaming behind him as he focused on the ones Coco pulled out. Coco knocked them while they screamed, trapping their flavor and ensuring the heightened Capture Level. He took a deep breath again. He closed his eyes to focus on his own heartbeat, but found himself wanting to listen to Coco's.

It was rhythmatic, calm, metronomic, and almost hypnotizing to Zebra's sensitive ears. It was the only sound keeping him to the ground.

"Would you like to try one?" Coco's smooth voice nearly made Zebra gasp in surprise. Scratch that: he did and jumped back only for his bottom to kiss the dirt under him. Zebra looked up to Coco's smooth face, amusement in his eyes and a small smile on his lips, but never out of character. His regality was there even in the direct sunlight, standing tall and proud, handing his little brother a Screaming Beet that was knocked and ready to consume. "You can eat one raw while we're here. But they're better in soups and salads."

Zebra met Coco's hand halfway to take the beet from him.

And from behind Zebra he could hear whispers from the amateurs. "That's a Capture Level 47!" "The Gourmet Prince is handing such a high level ingredient to his brother?" "That would have gotten a good price." "How did he find one like that!? We're in the wrong spot!"

Zebra coyly smirked from the loud-mouths. He smiled at Coco in thanks and took a bite out of the Screaming Beet. It was pretty good.


	3. Melodic Meetings

**Being the Oldest**

_**Author's note:**_

_**I do not own **_**Toriko**_** or any of these characters. Some of these characters may or may not be in character. May also be a little AU.**_

**Warnings: Hints of yaoi, A/O dynamics come into play in later chapters, fluffiness, I ship Starjun X Coco, and Everyone else X Coco.**

**I will also include OC's that I have created, and will mention them before starting the chapter if they are included. Some will be children of the Four Heavenly Kings at a future date.**

**Also, please keep in mind that I may or may not derive from the characters' canon ages for any future chapters or stories.**

**~Akuma Zakura**

* * *

**Being the Oldest**

**Melodic Meeting**

_(Coco is 18, Zebra and Toriko are 14, Sunny is 13, and Starjun is 19)_

* * *

The ballroom was decorated elegantly in silver and gold ribbons, stardust thin glitter sparkled in the light on the tables made of marble and covered with a white sheet. Empty wine glasses and white plates lined the edge of the tables. An ebony black grand piano sat in the center, raised on a column in order for the patrons of the Gourmet Council to view the IGO President's heir Coco while he played the classical instrument.

It was a beautiful scene that Sunny was dying to participate in! Or at least watch his onii-chan fill the ears of everyone attending with beautiful noise.

"ZEBRA! GIVE IT BACK, THAT WAS MY PIECE!" Speaking of noise.

Sunny narrowed his eyes at Toriko and Zebra as the two fought over their afternoon snacks. Ichiryu practically spoiled them with treats. Or at least tried. He succeeded with four of them, but Coco didn't so much as look at them before stepping up to the piano to practice.

The bickering between the two 14-year-olds died down once Coco put his fingers to the keys, producing a soft, gentle melody that was asking to be heard. Sunny found himself sinking into the chair he sat in, closing his eyes to hear the beautiful sound, the elegance of the setting, and the beauty that came in the silence- with only the piano playing.

Zebra and Toriko took notice of their older brother's forme, the calm, noble face he wore as a professional and the gentleness he displayed in the performance.

Ichiryu wasn't shocked to see his sons watching their older brother conduct a work of art that had no connection to food or eating, but Jiro found himself shaking his head in mild disbelief.

Coco took no notice of his small audience and focused on the page before him, a memorized music sheet that didn't take him long to master. The reason he kept it was just for show. To be fair, the piano playing was more of a hobby that his father made use of in order to show him off. And showing him off was just a side-plan of the IGO president.

The song came to an end as Coco finished the last lines. Bowing his head low in the direction of his father and walked off the stage, leaving the sheet there. Crisp and clean.

Ichiryu and the others present clapped their hands in happy amazement.

* * *

Midora smirked at Ichiryu and Jiro from across the table, each of them smiling right back. A large Garara-gator was cooked and sliced in front of them as mouthwatering steaks. A Neo Tomato salad decorated the edges of the plated meat dish and a honey based dressing was near to add onto individual plates as they so desired.

Next to Jiro was a young Teppei, looking at the food with glittering eyes along with Toriko- valuing the meat's tender appearance. Zebra was anxious to eat but kept a straight face, but his active leg kept bouncing up and down. Sunny was admiring the dishware and how they complimented the meal.

Coco sat next to Ichiryu in a calm, composed manner, not eyeing the food but not eyeing his father's guests either. If anything he looked like he didn't want to be there as more and more people piled in.

Right next to Midora was a young man, 19-years of age with long black hair, named Starjun- the heir to the Gourmet Corp and Midora's son. If Starjun was considered handsome Coco danced on the edge on being called beautiful in comparison. Coco barely made any eye contact with Starjun, but when he did he felt his body set itself on fire so he looked away or closed his eyes to avoid the older man's. An action that Starjun found amusing as he tried to lock their eyes.

"If I may have everyone's attention please," Ichiyru said, rising to full height, and getting everyone's attention- aside from his three youngest sons. Coco found himself thankful for the polite excuse.

* * *

The council went as normal, serious business here, amusement there. Zebra, Toriko, and Sunny showing off their appetites to the shock of anyone who hasn't met them, and the time of Coco's performance.

Almost as if Coco had practice for 40 years he stood up in a slow and gentle manner, bowing to his father and those at the table as he walked to the piano. Zebra, Toriko, and Sunny ran up right behind him with a plate in their hand in order to view their older brother play the piano at a closer angle. The action made Ichiryu laugh as his three youngest tailed his oldest. The scene reminded him of baby chicks following the mother hen.

Jiro sent Ichiryu a questioning gaze. It was met with a "they like watching their older brother perform".

Starjun sat back in his chair with a lazy smile on his face, his eyes trailing the lithe body of the IGO heir. The way he handled himself with regal intent and classic submission was, in less words, a sight to behold in Starjun's eyes.

Coco smiled at his baby brothers before taking a seat at the piano, only realizing that the music sheet was not there as he started playing, therefore his eyes had no actual place to be but either closed or down at the keys.

Well, isn't that just an annoyance. So Coco closed his eyes. He'll blame it on the lighting if his father asks. And just as before he played the piano in classical harmony, easing the tensions of the meeting, directing everyone's eyes to him. It was relaxing, to just let his fingers do what he memorized. He kept them closed with the intent to keep his eyes from wandering, especially towards Starjun as he felt the piercing gaze of the young man's interest.

But to some of the other patrons, the very concept of there not being a music sheet in front of him, and his eyes closed as he performed- they thought of the IGO's heir being a show-off. A thought that didn't stay in the head but was whispered among some of the patrons.

Zebra was the first to realize it as he stopped eating when he heard an unflattering insult to his older brother. In fact he almost choked. The action made Coco open his eyes and look towards him in worry. Zebra brushed it off and sent Coco an apologetic shrug of the shoulder. But the insult burned in his head. With a deep scowl the second oldest turned towards the person he heard the word come from and made a mental note to throw a table at him.

Coco kept his eyes on his younger brothers, Zebra specifically as he saw the good mood evaporate from his face. Possibly from a patron who didn't know to keep thoughts to themselves.

Coco felt himself take a deep breath, preparing to make a move in case Zebra decided to lash out.

Toriko and Sunny were beginning to feel hyper, and Coco smiled at them. With practiced hands and a stunning smile he changed the tune of the piece he was playing, making a movement to encourage his two baby brothers to dance. An action they were all too happy to make as they bounced and rolled around the stage, eliciting smiles and clapping from all around them.

The joyous mood swing made everyone start chatting again as before the meeting began, and to Coco it was a great diversion of getting the amount of eyes off him.

The only few who didn't were his father, Midora and Starjun, and a choice few others that found him playing more enjoyable than frolicking children.

* * *

Coco stood up in an elegant fashion, his manner professional and gentle as he bowed once again in his father's direction as he took his step off the stage in order to return to the table, his baby brothers following him. Toriko and Sunny were elated in a good mood, but Zebra kept the scowl on his face. And it didn't go unnoticed. Coco will have to ask about it later.

Coco had gotten nothing but praise when returning to his seat, in which he politely thanked and continued in his walk. He was met with Ichiryu's beaming smile and a hand on his shoulder as he sat back down, the evening's events finally taking its toll.

"You changed the song boy! You're not one to break the rules here, what's the occasion? Are you finally rebelling against me?"

Coco gave a small, airy chuckle towards his father. "Not in the slightest. I figured I had to change the mood of the setting in order for my younger siblings to enjoy themselves as well. Soft and gentle can only go so far. I believe everyone benefited from the change." Coco pointed with an outward hand towards the guests to emphasize his point.

Ichiryu nodded in thought. "Oh, and want about your show-off attitude tonight?"

Coco's polite smile faded and the toxic glare sent a shiver down the old man's spine, his smile fading as well. "I wouldn't call the pain in my eyes "showing off", not with the lighting in here making it any better. Although I didn't need it I placed sheet music on the piano earlier without any intention of using it. It appears to have disappeared so I had no choice but to not only improvise, but take measures in order to not give off a "show-off" appearance. Not much I could have done given the situation."

Ichiryu nodded again, understanding the situation. "I see, how about you head to the library and recharge. I'll watch your little brothers."

Coco raised an eyebrow at him. "It'll take less than 5 minutes before they notice I'm gone and will start their tantrums. Are you sure?"

Ichiryu looked at Midora, then to Jiro, and back to Coco with a bemused toothy grin. "I think I can handle them."

Coco stood out of his chair with a bow towards the table. "Well, under my father's recommendation I will take my leave for the night. I do hope you have enjoyed our hospitality, and we welcome you back with open arms for future events."

* * *

Starjun looked down as the pale yellow paper in his hands. The same sheet music that Coco had on the piano earlier. The same one he was impressed with the IGO heir for playing with his eyes closed and no reference to follow. Why did he take it in the first place? To get his attention? To see him panic? It was a mystery to him as well.

Everytime he looked upon Coco he felt his swell in anticipation. But for what he hasn't figured out. All he knows is that he wouldn't mind seeing Coco again.

* * *

A dark brown haired male walked down the corridor, stumbling as he found purchase on a door frame. He giggled like a school kid as he tried to open the door. The drunk man didn't notice the shadow of a 14-year-old behind him, or felt the cold of the hallway as he leaned against Coco's door.

Too bad, because he didn't see the angry scowl nor the murderous eyes the 14-year-old had holding a large table above his head.


End file.
